memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Turbolift
[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]]] Located on board most starships and space stations, the turbolift provides both vertical and horizontal transportation for personnel through turboshafts between key sections of a ship. In the 2270s, the turbolift's tactile interface was succeeded by voice command operation. Turbolift specifications The turbolift personnel transport system is provided by the turboelevator system, a network of inductively powered transport tubes allowing the volume of the ship to be traversed in a high-speed manner. turbolift]] Many Starfleet turbolifts are comprised of a lightweight duranium-composite framework supporting a cylindrical personnel cab constructed from "microfoamed" duranium sheeting. Mounted longitudinally along the exterior of the cab are three linear induction motors that provides the motive force. Electromagnetic conduits located along the length of each turboshaft provide power to these motors, allowing accelerations up to ten meters per second. To counter such high acceleration speeds, an intertial dampener installed at the base of the cab provides for crew comfort, eliminating some (although not all) of the acceleration effects. In some Starfleet vessels, a plan of the ship is displayed along the back of the turbolift, allowing for directional assistance in the absence of computer access. Incorporated in the design of early Starfleet turbolifts were small handles on the interior, allowing for transport without the use of voice commands. Later refits phased out any analog interfaces and featured auditory receivers allowing for crew personnel to use voice commands to direct the turbolift. Upon receipt of the voice command, the command queries the network, allowing for computation of the most optimal route to the destination. Such routes factor in the presence of other turbolifts already in operation. The auditory receivers also automatically scan for voiceprint authentication, allowing for select personnel access to restricted areas. Turbolifts from the 23rd century also featured communication panels to allow communication with other sections of the ship without the need for a communicator. ( ) turbolift]] While most starship turbolifts were enclosed, some examples of turbolifts remained open when at rest, in the style of an elevator built in the early-to-mid-20th century. The Cardassians built such a turbolift on Terok Nor when it was in operation, and was still in use now during the occupation of Starfleet as the renamed Deep Space 9. Once this turbolift is activated, it becomes enclosed as a precautionary measure. These turbolifts were powered by multi-phase alternating current. In a ''Galaxy''-class starship, turbolifts are regulated by turbolift control and an average of ten turbolift cars are in service at any one time. Some peak usage times, such as change-of-shift, can call for a doubling of the turbolift cars with only a 22% decrease in efficiency. The reason this is possible is because the turboshaft network is designed with the specific purpose to allow multi-access loops and thus permitting a flexible route for each turbolift car. When battle stations are ordered, all turbolift cars may be subjected to deactivation pending the authorization of the commanding officer. In such cases, crew personnel are still free to move about the ship via a network of vertical ladders and Jefferies tubes. While docked at a Starbase, the turboelevator network is connected to the network of the adjacent Starbase, allowing for easy passage without the use of an umbilical dock. This is accomplished through a connection point located at the upper terminus of turboshaft two, leading from the main bridge. When linked, turbolifts cars may travel freely between the ship and areas of the Starbase. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual; ; Original Series films; Star Trek: The Next Generation; ) :This may be contradictory to what is seen in . There we saw an umbilical attached to the midsection of the ''Enterprise with personnel traversing it, but did not see the bow of the ship, thus not revealing the aforementioned turboelevator network connection to the starbase.'' :Most of the information is taken from ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual and may not be canon, although a large part of this literature is considered canon. Also, there is not enough evidence throughout any series' to prove these facts as not canon.'' Turbolift incidents In 2287, after the construction of the new [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise-A]], many systems were still nonfunctional, including the warp drive. After shore leave, when Kirk entered the main bridge with Spock and McCoy, Kirk was annoyed by the turbolift only opening partially. ( ) :This may be a joke taken from a well-known ''Star Trek: The Original Series blooper which shows the turbolift opening only partially.'' In 2365, when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] scanned the logs from the [[USS Yamato|USS Yamato]], they contracted a computer virus, which severely affected all critical systems aboard the ship. One of these systems were the turbolifts, and a malfunction resulting in highly increased acceleration rates and tremendous direction shifts, injuring Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge inside, practically throwing him onto the bridge. ( ) In 2367, when the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] was trapped in a Tyken's Rift, Captain Jean-Luc Picard hallucinated the turbolift shrinking towards him when he got up to the bridge. ( ) In 2368, a metal parasite infested the Enterprise-D when it destroyed an asteroid about to collide with a planet. This parasite began to ingest the nitrium from all critical systems. One of these systems was the turbolifts, as the circuitry was being broken down as Captain Picard and Lieutenant Commander Data were still inside, although no incident seemed to occur. ( ) Also in 2368, a collection of quantum filaments collided with the Enterprise-D, disabling power to many of the main systems, including life support, main engines, and computer control. At this time, Picard and some children were in a turbolift, and Picard decided to climb the emergency shaft in case the unstable turbolift fell in the shaft. Using a makeshift rope made from optical cable, Picard and the children escaped the doomed turbolift and climbed to the upper decks. ( ) In 2372, the Cardassian terrorist group the True Way sabotaged one of Deep Space 9's turbolifts, as part of a scheme to assassinate Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon. ( ) Category:Technology de:Turbolift